


Olicity Flash Fic

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bratva, F/M, Flash Fic, Olicity Flash Fic, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash fic written for Olicity...may or may not be related</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> Written for smoakandarrow's flash fic challenge! Flash fic = get a prompt, write, edit, and post fic within one hour.
> 
> Whew! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover art for Flash Fic stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash Fic - get a prompt, write a fic, edit a fic, post a fic -- all within one hour

[ ](http://imgur.com/knq6j7Q)


	2. Cover Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy Harper could never have imagined what one good deed would net him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FF #22 prompt - Silver Bells & Bullets

The crowds of Christmas shoppers combined to make Felicity Smoak-Queen both late and irritable. She only needed to finish three errands before she could return home. The Queen mansion stood just outside of town and the huge fenced in property meant some distance and some solace from the insanity currently infecting the populace as they raced the deadline of the holidays. This is why she shopped online whenever possible – this and the constantly repeated choice of Christmas music. How many versions of ‘Silver Bells’ did one store need? She looked down at her watch and sighed. Would this line never move?

In the next instant, everything moved.

Glass shattered. 

People screamed.

Felicity felt something hit her arm, almost like a punch, but a young man appeared out of nowhere to haul her behind a nearby counter before she could take a moment to look down. He crouched in front of her, facing outwards and watching the mob of frightened people running amok in the store. Now she could hear the sounds of fighting, the sirens of the police as they arrived on the scene, and the slow ebb of noise. 

“This is not my day,” Felicity muttered. She’d gone from moderate irritability to a full out unhappy state. The fighting sounds died away and Roy turned to look at her.

“You’re hurt,” he said, eyes focused on her arm.

She glanced down. “Oh,” she noted in a faint tone. “Blood…that’s not good.”

“It looks like a scratch,” he reassured her, or tried to anyway. “We can use the sleeve to bind it until you get to the hospital.”

“Yes, I know, but…I don’t like blood.” She could feel herself growing pale. “Particularly not mine,” she continued. “And I am certainly not the only one who is going to be very, very unhappy about this.”

“Nobody likes bleeding, ma’am,” he told her, his voice holding a dry, sarcastic note. 

Her lips twitched upwards. “I think I like you,” she observed in a serious tone. 

“Nice to know,” he chuckled. “Can I bind that?”

“Yes.”

He made short work of binding up the sleeve, even as his eyes continued scanning the room. “Name’s Harper,” he told her. “Roy Harper.”

“I’m Felicity-.”

She didn’t get to finish before his hand went up and he waved someone over. Two people came around and their eyes widened.

“Mrs. Queen!” 

Her eyes narrowed and she slid a little closer to Roy. He turned flat, suspicious eyes on the new arrivals. “You’re making her nervous,” he told them. “Why is that?”

“We just weren’t…well….” They exchanged a glance and the woman crouched down. “I’m sorry about that, Mrs. Queen. We didn’t expect to see you.” 

Roy tilted his head. “I think I’ll stick with her in the ambulance.”

“That’s not-.” The man started.

“I didn’t ask.”

Felicity gave a small huff of amusement. “Oh, yes I definitely like you. I think my husband will too.” Both of the EMT workers blanched. She ignored them. “I’m not sure I need-.”

“You need that arm looked at to be safe and some antibiotics,” he told her before jerking his head towards the watching EMT’s. “And what’s wrong with them?” 

“Fine, fine, help me up,” she muttered. “Don’t mind them. My husband’s position scares them.”

“Can’t wait to meet the guy,” he laughed.

The ride to the hospital took too long in her mind, especially as it took her further from home, but once there they did a more thorough job on her arms as well as getting her some painkillers. She didn’t like them – they made her a little fuzzy. Still….at least she wasn’t in pain any longer. Roy stayed with her the entire time, keeping her entertained with his comments on everything from the doctors to the décor. She shook her head at one particularly pointed comment on stupid questions people always asked. 

“No, seriously,” he snorted. “What’s with that question anyway? ‘How are you feeling?’ If you were feeling well or good or anything other than bad, why would you be at a hospital?” 

She laughed.

Before she could say anything in return, however, they heard a commotion start up in the hall. Most of it was muffled, indistinct. Then one question came in loud and clear as a voice growled, “Where is my wife?”

“Oh, dear,” she winced. “Oliver is not a happy camper.” Her eyes turned to Roy. “Maybe you could open the door? Wave him in?” She gave him a wry smile. “Before he lunges over the desk at someone?”

Roy went to the door, opening it just as another figure barreled towards it. He darted out of the way and the man continued straight past him without so much as a second glance. “Felicity!”

“I’m alright,” she responded, her uninjured arm out in a silent demand for a hug. 

“You were wounded!” Despite his hard expression, her husband’s hands slid around her waist with a gentle brush of his fingers. The delicate touch reminded her how much he abhorred her being injured or hurt in any way.

“Barely,” she replied, curling into him. Her head came to rest on his chest, just above his heart. “It’s only a scratch and they’ve done all the medical stuff, including giving me the good aspirin.” She felt something inside of him seem to loosen and relax just before he pressed a kiss on the top of her head. With that sign she felt comfortable in continuing to her next point. “Oh, and I also had a guardian angel…or something.” She leaned away from him and scanned the room. Her eyes found Roy still near the door. He was trading cautious looks with her husband’s friend and bodyguard. “Dig!”

Dig gave her a half smile. “Thought you promised me not to end up in here for six months?”

“This was not my fault,” she pointed out. Then her gaze shifted to Roy. “Oh, and this is Roy Harper. You two be nice to him. He’s the one who pulled me out of the line of fire and made sure I was in good hands until you got here.” She poked her husband in the stomach. “You hear me, Oliver? Be nice.”

Oliver sighed and planted a kiss on her temple before looking at the younger man. He held out a hand. “Oliver Queen.” As he shook hands, Oliver’s gaze turned down to Felicity and then back up to Roy. “Thank you,” he said in a quiet voice, all the more powerful in the intensity of its passion by its lack of noise. “I can never repay you for keeping her safe.”

“I wasn’t going to watch them hurt her,” Roy shrugged of the thanks. “It’s not like I jumped the shooters or something.”

“No, but not everyone would have put themselves between her and a bullet,” Oliver pointed out. “You did.”

“Yeah, well…”

“Do you need anything? Anything at all?” Oliver asked.

“A job reference,” Roy huffed. 

“Reference?”

The younger man lifted a shoulder. “People got a problem with hiring a guy with a record.”

Oliver’s eyes narrowed. “Record for what?”

“Petty theft, pickpocketing, that sort of thing.”

“I see…” Oliver’s voice trailed away before he glanced at Dig and then down to Felicity. He turned back to Roy. “Instead of the reference, what about a job?”

Roy blinked. “Seriously?”

“If you pass our background check,” Oliver nodded, “then yes, I’m serious.”

“Hell, yes,” Roy shook his head. “If you think you’ve got a place for me?”

“I can make a place,” Oliver agreed, arm tightening around her. “Dig will be your trainer.”

Roy eyed the bigger man who gave him a complacent grin. Roy’s smile turned a little anxious. “Oh, yay.”

“Thank goodness,” felicity gave a quick smile to everyone in the room. “If that’s settled, can we go home now? I really hate hospitals.”

Oliver laughed, bending down to steal a kiss. “Yes, we can go home.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”


End file.
